dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of programs aired by CBC Kids (Conlandia)
Live-action programs * The Next Step (2013-present) * Stuck in The Middle (2016-present) * Mech-X4 (2017-present) * Lost & Found Music Studios (2016-present) * Make It Pop (2016-present) * Coop & Cami Ask the World (2019-present) * So Awkward (2015-present) * Wolfblood (2013-present) * Hank Zipzer (2014-present) * The Sleepover Club (2003-2009, 2019-present) * Fawlty Towers (2019-present) * Heartland (2008-present) * Finding Stuff Out (2013-present) * Degrassi: Next Class (2016-present) * Spongebob Live Action (2018-present) * Are You Being Served? (2019-present) * Nowhere Boys (2014-present) * Bear Grylls Survival School (2016-present) * Oddity Archive (2019-present) * Monster Jam (2000-present) * Soy Luna (2016-present) * Andi Mack (2017-present) * The Office (U.S.) (2018-present) * Offline TV (2018-present) * Greenhouse Academy (2018-present) * Freaky (2003, 2019-present) * The Stanley Dynamic (2016-present) * Hunter Street (2017-present) * The Killian Curse (2006-2009, 2019-present) * Monty Python Flying Circus (2019-present) * Raven's Home (2017-present) * Modern Family (2015-present) * A Series of Unfortunate Events (2017-present) * Odd Squad (2018-present) * ALF (2019-present) * Chucklevision (1998-2009, 2017-present) * Malcolm in The Middle (2018-present) * Good Mythical Morning (2019-present) * No Good Nick (2019-present) * Street Hawk (2018-present) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017-present) * High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (2019-present) * 13 Reasons Why (2019-present) * The Red Green Show (2019-present) * Queer as Folk (U.S.) (2018-present) * Riverdale (2018-present) * Doctor Who (2012-present) * Marvel Hero Project (2019-present) * The Goodies (2019-present) * Home and Away (2018-present) * The Cul-de-Sac (2016-present) * Bread (2019-present) * Svengoolie (2018-present) * Kamen Rider Zi-O (2018-present) * Filthy Rich & Catflap (2019-present) * Scrubs (2019-present) * Corner Gas (2019-present) * Top Gear (Canada) (2018-present) * Not The Nine O'Clock News (2020-present) * Ultraman Geed (2018-present) * Bottom (2019-present) * The Mandalorian (2019-present) * Top Gear (U.K.) (2018-present) * Bum Reviews (U.S.) (2019-present) * Wheeler Dealers (2018-present) * Always a Witch (2019-present) * Father Ted (2018-present) * Stranger Things (2018-present) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (2019-present) * Mystery Science Theater 3000 (2018-present) * Young Shledon (2018-present) * Angry Video Game Nerd (2019-present) * Roman Atwood's Day Dreams (2018-present) * Most Daring (2019-present) * Most Shocking (2019-present) * Chikara (2007-present) * DragonflyTV (2013-present) (Episodes from Seasons 1-4 are the Telco Productions syndicated prints while episodes from Seasons 5-7 are the original PBS prints) * Girl vs. Boy (2012-2015, 2019-present) * Seinfeld (2019-present) * Maggie & Bianca: Fashion Friends (2017-present) * The Young Ones (2018-present) * Parker Plays (2017-present) * Only Fools and Horses (2019-present) * Da Suisa (2020-present) (English dub) * All Elite Wrestling (2019-present) * The Cinema Snob (2019-present) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (2019-present) * Ssundee (2018-present) * Kamen Rider Zero-One (2019-present) * Rescue 911 (2019-present) * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel (2019-present) * Power Rangers Beast Morphers (2019-present) * Blackadder (2019-present) * Ultraman R/B (2019-present) * Magic x Warrior Magic Witch Pures (2019-present) * Wellington Paranormal (2018-present) * Blue Water High (2005-2011, 2019-present) * LazyTown (2004-present) * LazyTown Action Time (2015-present) * LazyTown Extra (2013-present) * The Aquabats! Super Show (2012-2014, 2017-present) * Mako Mermaids (2013-2015, 2018-present) * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2008-2013, 2018-present) * Jack Whitehall: Travels with My Father (2018-present) * 18 to Life (2012-2013, 2019-present) * The Fish Guyz (2019-present) * The Addams Family (2019-present) * Shortland Street (2019-present) Animated programs * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 series) (2000-2003, 2018-present) * The Loud House (2016-present) * Trollhunters (2017-present) * Chop Socky Chooks (2008, 2019-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2000-present) * Captain Star (2007-2008, 2019-present) * Being Ian (2007-2009, 2019-present) * RWBY Chibi (2016-present) * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) * Arthur (2000-present) * Zak Storm (2017-present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 series) (2000-2005, 2019-present) * Homestar Runner/sbemail/Teen Girl Squad (2019-present) * Wild Kratts (2012-present) * Thomas & Friends (1998-present) * Camp Camp (2018-present) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011-present) * Detentionaire (2013-present) * Slugterra (2013-present) * bro'Town (2019-present) * Camp Lakebottom (2013-present) * RWBY (2013-present) * King of the Hill (2019-present) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018-present) * Marvel Spider-Man (2018-present) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2018-present) * Corner Gas Animated (2019-present) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (aka Action Force) (2000-2003, 2019-present) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2016-present) * Ōban Star-Racers (2006-2009, 2012-2014, 2018-present) * Lolirock (2016-present) * The Dreamstone (2000-2005, 2019-present) * Transformers: Prime (2011-2014, 2019-present) * Transformers Animated (2007-2010, 2019-present) * Foofur (1999-2005, 2019-present) * Beverly Hills Teens (1998-2001, 2019-present) * SamSam (2019-present) * Eliot Kid (2008-2012, 2019-present) * Home Movies (2019-present) * Mega Man: Fully Charged (2019-present) * Rex The Runt (2019-present) * Thunderbirds (1998-present) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2013-2016, 2019-present) * Dungeons & Dragons (1983 series) (2000-2002, 2019-present) * The Transformers (1998-2004, 2018-present) * Redwall: Tales of the Brave (2005-2008, 2019-present) * G2G (2011-2012, 2019-present) * Cyberchase (2002-present) * The Legends of Treasure Island (2000-2006, 2017-present) * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (2019-present) * Mysticons (2017-present) * The Magic School Bus Rides Again (2017-present) * Star Wars Resistance (2019-present) * Three Friends and Jerry (2002-2003, 2016-2017, 2019-present) * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018-present) * Skunk Fu! (2007-2010, 2020-present) * W.I.T.C.H. (2004-2007, 2015-2017, 2019-present) * Invader Zim (2019-present) * DuckTales (2017 series) (2017-present) * World of Quest (2009-2010, 2015, 2019-present) * Delilah & Julius (2011-2013, 2019-present) * Tripping the Rift (2019-present) * M.A.S.K. (2000-2005, 2019-present) * My Life Me (2012-2017, 2019-present) * Wakfu (2018-present) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2019-present) * The Minimighty Kids (2018-present) * Challenge of the GoBots (1999-2003, 2019-present) * Watership Down (1999 series) (1999-2004, 2019-present) * Marvel Mash-Ups (2013-present) *The VeggieTales Show (2019-present) *Wallace & Gromit (1999-present) * Rainbow Brite (1984 series) (1998-2001, 2015-2017, 2019-present) *The Casagrandes (2019-present) * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers (2000-2002, 2006, 2019-present) * Spirit Riding Free (2018-present) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2018-present) * Unikitty! (2018-present) * Blazing Dragons (1998-2005, 2019-present) * The Snack World (2018-present) * Di-Gata Defenders (2007-2009, 2019-present) * Xiaolin Showdown (2004-2008, 2019-present) * Fred's Head (2011-2012, 2016-2017, 2018-present) * Road Rovers (2000-2002, 2019-present) * Recess (1998-2006, 2019-present) * Hilda (2019-present) * The Lion Guard (2016-present) * Stunt Dawgs (2000-2005, 2019-present) * The New Adventures of The Transformers (2000-2003, 2019-present) * Tupu (2018-present) * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2017-present) * Total Drama DramaRama (2018-present) * Toad Patrol (2002-2007, 2019-present) * Kevin Spencer (2019-present) * Chuck's Choice (2017-present) * Trolls of Troy (2018-present) * Bunnicula (2017-present) * Go Away Unicorn (2018-present) * My Name's Vivian (2017-present) * Steven Universe (2014-present) * Angel's Friends (2019-present) * Mega Man (1994 series) (1998-2005, 2013-2015, 2019-present) * Horseland (2007-2010, 2019-present) * Gargoyles (1998-2006, 2019-present) * Shaun the Sheep (2008-present) * Mashed (2019-present) * ToonMarty (2017-present) * 101 Dalmatian Street (2019-present) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997 reboot of the 1986 series) (1998-2004, 2010-2013, 2019-present) (Reruns of this show have taken over the channel one time to promote for 101 Dalmatian Street) * Wunschpunsch (2000-2004, 2019-present) * Boris e Rufus (2019-present) * The Animals of Farthing Wood (2000-2004, 2009-2012, 2018-present) * Amphibia (2019-present) * Transformers: Cyberverse (2018-present) * Code Monkeys (2019-present) * Kulipari: An Army of Frogs/Kulipari: Dream Walker (2016-present) * Gen:Lock (2019-present) * Moominvalley (2019-present) * Dofus: Kerub's Bazaar (2020-present) * Dan vs. (2011-2013, 2019-present) * Taffy (2019-present) * Silverwing (2003-2005, 2019-present) * Bravest Warriors (2012-2014, 2017, 2018-present) * Meta Runner (2019-present) * The Dragon Prince (2018-present) * Iznogoud (2019-present) * The Tofus (2004-2008, 2019-present) * The Simpsons (2019-present) * Yin Yang Yo! (2007-present) * Lloyd in Space (2001-2007, 2019-present) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2005-2007, 2011-2013, 2017-present) * Planet Sketch (2006-present) * ALF: The Animated Series (1998-2007, 2018-present) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2005-2008, 2017-present) * The Magic School Bus (1998-2002, 2016-present) * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic (2019-present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2002-2004, 2007-present) * Pelswick (2005-2010, 2018-present) * Growing Up Creepie (2007-2010, 2017-present) * Jem (2000-2004, 2018-present) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2004-2007, 2018-present) * Angelina Ballerina (2019 series) (2019-present) * Totally Spies! (2002-2010, 2018-present) * Braceface (2002-2007, 2018-present) * Wayside (2007-2009, 2018-present) * Maya & Miguel (2005-2008, 2018-present) * Ruby Gloom (2007-2009, 2015-present) * The Raccoons (2000-present) Anime programs * The Drillimation Series (1998-present) (Airs current episodes since 1998, older episodes available for streaming online) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (2019-present) * Sailor Moon (2016-present) (edited Viz Media dub at day and uncut Viz Media dub at night) * Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon-Ultra Legends (2019-present) * Doraemon (1998-present) * Love Live! (2016-present) * Love Live! Sunshine!! (2017-present) * Yo-kai Watch (2015-present) * Hanayamata (2018-present) * K-on! (2017-present) * Mew Mew Power (2006-2008, 2016-present) (4Kids dub) * My Hero Academia (2017-present) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2017-present) * Kemono Friends (2019-present) * Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2019-present) * Little Witch Academia (2017-present) * Himouto! Umaru-chan (2016-present) * Show by Rock!! (2017-present) * Re:Zero (2019-present) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (2019-present) * Lupin III (2019-present) * Yu Yu Hakusho (2000-2003, 2019-present) * Super Gals! (2015-2017, 2019-present) * Urusei Yatsura (2017-present) (Nippol dub) * Sherlock Hound (2018-present) * The Return of Floral Magician Mary Bell (2018-present) * Math Blaster: Math Stars (2018-present) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear XV (2019-present) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2019-present) * How Clumsy You Are, Miss Ueno (2019-present) * Sherlock Hound Returns (2018-present) * Cocotama (2019-present) * Cocotama Glitter (2019-present) * Full Moon (2012-2013, 2019-present) * Akazukin Chacha (2000-2002, 2012-2017, 2019-present) * Dragon Ball GT (2019-present) * Sgt. Frog (2010-present) * Hamtaro (2002-2006, 2019-present) * Konohana Kitan (2019-present) * Virtual-san wa Miteiru (2019-present) * Dragon Ball Super (2017-present) * Wedding Peach (2004-2007, 2019-present) * Robotech (1998-2001, 2019-present) * Time Bokan (2000-2002, 2019-present) * Gundam Build Divers (2019-present) * Kill la Kill (2019-present) * Neo Yokio (2019-present) * Transformers: The Headmasters (2019-present) * PriPara (2019-present) * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (2019-present) * Hellsing (2019-present) * Hellsing Ultimate (2019-present) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2019-present) * Naruto (2008-2014, 2019-present) * Soar High! Isami (2002-2006, 2016-2017, 2019-present) * InuYasha (2002-present) (edited Viz dub at daytime and uncut Viz dub at nighttime) * InuYasha: The Final Act (2012-present) * Star Twinkle PreCure (2019-present) * Dragon Ball (2019-present) * Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan (2018-present) * Saber Marionette (2019-present) * Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card (2018-present) (Cardcaptors Clear Card dub) * Cardcaptor Sakura (2001-2006, 2018-present) (Nelvana dub) * The Slayers Revolution (2011-2014, 2019-present) * Zatch Bell! (2019-present) * Shugo Chara! (2011-2017, 2019-present) * Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan (2018-present) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2017-present) * One Piece (2011-present) (4Kids dub at daytime and Funimation dub at night) * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2011-2015; 2018-present) * Okko's Inn (2019-present) * Detective Conan (2005-2011 with the Funimation Case Closed dub, 2019-present with the Gotaku dub) * BanG Dream! (2018-present) * Transformers: Cybertron (2005-2008, 2019-present) * Transformers: Energon (2004-2006, 2019-present) * Dragon Ball Z (2019-present) * Magical Sempai (2020-present) * Blend S (2019-present) * Osomatsu-san (2019-present) * No Game No Life (2017-present) * Charlotte (2018-present) * Konosuba (2019-present) * Candy Candy (1998-2000, 2019-present) (Vlokozuian dub) * Magical DoReMi (2008-2012 with the 4Kids dub and the Power Network dubs, 2019-present with the Gotaku dub) * Powerpuff Girls Z (2016-2017, 2019-present) * Axis Powers Hetalia (2019-present) * Alfred J. Kwak (2019-present) (Gotaku dub) * Karin (2019-present) * Cowboy Bebop (2019-present) * B't X (2019-present) (Anime Midstream dub) * Attack on Titan (2019-present) * Eyeshield 21 (2019-present) * Azumanga Daioh (2006-2008, 2018-present) * Code Geass (2019-present) * Code Geass R2 (2019-present) * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2019-present) * Saga of Tanya the Evil (2019-present) * Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019-present) * The World God Only Knows (2017-present) * Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger (2000-2005, 2010-2011, 2019-present) * Gintama (2018-present) * Cosmic Baton Girl Princess Comet (2003-2005, 2019-present) (Gotaku dub) * Captain Tsubasa (1983 series) (2000-2001, 2019-present) * Zombieland Saga (2019-present) * The Vision of Escaflowne (2001-2002 with the Ocean dub; 2019-present with the Ocean dub in daytime hours and the Funimation dub in nighttime hours) * Bakugan: Battle Planet (2019-present) * Death Note (2019-present) * Soul Eater (2019-present) * Mama is Just a Fourth Grade Pupil (2000-2005, 2015-2017, 2019-present) * Magic Knight Rayearth (2018-present) * Dagashi Kashi (2018-present) * Monster Rancher (2018-present) * Saint Seiya (2003-2005 with the DiC dub, 2019-present with the edited Gotaku dub in daytime hours and the uncut Gotaku dub in nighttime hours) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (2011-2015, 2019-present) * Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (2019-present) * Demon Slayer (2019-present) * Carole & Tuesday (2019-present) * Her Majesty's Dog (2019-present) * Kodocha (2011-2017, 2019-present) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2007-present) * Hi Score Girl (2019-present) * Super Pig (2000-2002, 2019-present) * New Game! (2019-present) * Captain Tsubasa (2018 series) (2019-present) * Hime-chan's Ribbon (2000-2008, 2011-2012, 2015-2017, 2019-present) * Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (2006-2010, 2014-2017, 2019-present) * Pop Team Epic (2018-present) * Tomorrow's Nadja (2003-2007, 2012-2017, 2019-present) * Hunter x Hunter (2005-2016, 2019-present) * Danganronpa: The Animation (2019-present) * Inuyasha Knights (2019-present) * Sword Art Online (2014, 2019-present) * Sword Art Online II (2016, 2019-present) * Mecard (2018-present) * Fighting Foodons (2002-2007, 2019-present) * The Slayers (2019-present) Music * The Voice of Mix to Life (2017-present) * Rage (2018-present) * Toon Jukebox (2013-present) Events * Nickelodeon El Kadsre Kids' Choice Awards (2002-present) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest (2004-present) * Monster Jam World Finals (2000-present) * WWE WrestleMania (1998-present) Others * After School Club (2013-present) * Ginx The First Hour (2014-present) * Gaming: A Strange Reality (1998-present) * Soupe Opéra (1998-present) * Poubelles (2004-present) * Those Scurvy Rascals (2006-present) * Bernard (2007-present) * Doodlez (2002-present) * Princess Natasha (2006-present) * Mise En Pils (Folded In Two) (2007-present) * Forky Asks A Question (2019-present) * The Town Called Panic (2007-present) * Ninja Groovy (2005-present) * Yok-Yok (1998-present) * Le-Paf (2001-present) * Pre-cert Legends series (2016-present) * National Geographic on CBC Kids (2020-present) Preschool Preschool (ETVKK Jr.) * Sesame Street (1998-2011, 2019-present; first-run) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (1998-2011, 2012-2013, 2019-present) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2007-2011, 2018-present) * Simsala Grimm (2003-2008, 2019-present) * ToddWorld (2005-2011, 2019-present) * LOL Surprises (2019-present) * PB&J Otter (1998-present) * Play School El Kadsre (2019-present) * Dragon Tales (2001-2011, 2018-present) * Blanche (2007-2009, 2019-present) (American dub) * Underground Ernie (2007-2008, 2019-present) * The Get Along Gang (1987 series) (2000-2005, 2019-present) * Kiddyzuzaa Land (2019-present) * Bob the Builder (2000-present) * The Koala Brothers (2004-2010, 2019-present) * The Little Flying Bears (2000-2004, 2019-present) * Johnny and the Sprites (2007-2010, 2019-present) * Postman Pat (2000-present) * Tico & Friends (2000-2001, 2019-present) * Siebenstein (2000-present) * Angelina Ballerina (2002 series) (2002-2007, 2019-present) * Paw Patrol (2019-present; first-run) * Madeline (1998-2008, 2019-present) * Pingu in the City (2019-present) * Ryan's Mystery Playdate (2019-present) * Rudi & Trudi (2007-2009, 2019-present) * Timothy Goes to School (2002-2008, 2009-2015, 2017-present) * Zoboomafoo (1999-2006, 2015-present) * Wishbone (2000-2007, 2016-present) * Popples (1986 series) (1998-2001, 2019-present) * The Get Along Gang (1984 series) (2000-2005, 2019-present) * Engie Benjy (2019-present) * The New Chucklewood Critters (1998-2004, 2009-2011, 2019-present) * Princess Sissi (1999-2005, 2019-present) * The Get Along Gang (1997 series) (2000-2005, 2019-present) * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (2003-2010, 2019-present) * Bluey (2019-present) * Laloopsy (2019-present) * Disney's The Little Mermaid (2000-2005, 2019-present) * Raggs (2006-2010, 2019-present) * Bananas in Pyjamas (1998-2011, 2019-present) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2010, 2019-present) * Go Jetters (2019-present) *The Noddy Shop (1999-2005, 2019-present) * Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (2019-present) * Eckhart (2000-2005, 2008-2009, 2019-present) * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (2000-2001, 2019-present) * Dot (2019-present) * Huxley Pig (2000-2001, 2019-present) * Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids (1998-2003, 2018-present) * Care Bears (DiC and Nelvana series) (1998-2008, 2019-present) * Little Clowns of Happytown (2007-2008, 2019-present) * TroTro (2007-2011, 2019-present) * Lazy Lucy (2006-2011, 2019-present) Upcoming programming Live-action programs * Secret × Heroine Phantomirage! (2020) * Red Dwarf (2020) * The Boys (2020) Animated programs * Sydney to the Max (February 2020) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (2020; returning as reruns) * The Owl House (2020) * My Little Pony: Pony Life (2020) * Spookiz (2020) Anime programs * Voltron (1984 series) (January 2020; returning as reruns) * Squid Girl (2020) Preschool * Busytown Mysteries (January 2020; returning as reruns) * Teletubbies (January 2020: returning as reruns) * Masha and The Bear (February 2020) * Popples (2015 series) (2020; returning as reruns) * Johnson and Friends (2020, returning as reruns) * PonPonJump! (2020) * The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friedn Corky (2006-2011, 2020) * Doki (2020) Former programming Original programs * Rollercoaster (2005-2010) * Touhou Project: The Animated Series (1999-2001) * Monster Raiders (2012-2014) * Super Trains (2009-2016) * Gumball (1998-2005) * Joy To The World (2016-2017) * The Masked Ladyborg (2005-2006) * Magical Cyber Girl Tecknita (2014-2015) Live-action programs * The Killan Curse (2006-2009) * Sadie J (2011-2013) * The Latest Buzz (2007-2010) * The Wannabes (2010-2014) * My Babysitter's a Vampire (2012-2013, 2018-2019) * Incredible Crew (2013) * Level Up (2013-2014) * Tower Prep (2011-2012) * H2O: Just Add Water (2006-2010) * Cake (2007) * Dance Revolution (2007-2008) * The Next Star (2008-2014) * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2011-2015) * Horrible Histories (2009-2014) * Flight 29 Down (2006-2008) * The Saddle Club (2001-2009) * The Tribe (1999-2003) * Degrassi: The Next Generation (2002-2016) * Really Me (2011-2013) * Richie Rich (2016-2017) * My Parents Are Aliens (2000-2007) * Little Lunch (2016-2017) * Outriders (2009) * Mortified (2007-2009) * Life with Derek (2006-2011) * Kamen Rider Kuuga (2000-2001) * Kamen Rider Agito (2001-2002) * Kamen Rider Ryuki (2002-2003) * Kamen Rider 555 (2003-2004) * Kamen Rider Blade (2004-2005) * Kamen Rider Hibiki (2005-2006) * Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006-2007) * Kamen Rider Den-O (2007-2008) * Kamen Rider Kiva (2008-2009) * Kamen Rider Decade (2009) * Kamen Rider W (2009-2010) * Kamen Rider OOO (2010-2011) * Kamen Rider Fourze (2011-2012) * Kamen Rider Wizard (2012-2013) * Kamen Rider Gaim (2013-2014) * Kamen Rider Drive (2014-2015) * Kamen Rider Ghost (2015-2016) * Kamen Rider Amazons (2016-2017) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (2016-2017) * Kamen Rider Build (2017-2018) * Heartbreak High (1998-2003) * The Amazing Extraordinary Friends (2007-2011) * Dani's Castle (2013-2015) * Reservoir Hill (2010, 2016) * Jandals Away (2006) * Goosebumps (1998-2005) * WCW Monday Nitro (1998-2001) * WCW Thunder (1998-2001) * WWE Superstars (2009-2016) * WWE Velocity (2002-2006) * WWF LiveWire (1999-2001) * WWF Jakked and Metal (1999-2002) * WWF Shotgun Saturday Night (2000) * The Real O'Neals (2016-2017) * Ultra Seven (2013-2014) (Cinar dub) * Ultraman Tiga (2003-2004) (4Kids dub) * Backstage (2016-2017) * Bizaardvark (2016-2019) * Kirby Buckets (2015-2019) * The Addams Family (2019-2020) Animated programs * 6teen (2012-2017) * Littlest Pet Shop (2013-2016) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2012-2016) * Stoked (2009-2013) * H2O: Mermaid Adventures (2016) * Trollz (2005-2006) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (2000-2001) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2015-2016) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (2000-2001) * Game Over (2005) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama Revenge of the Island (2012) * Total Drama All-Stars and Pahkitew Island (2013) * Regular Show (2011-2017) * Fangbone! (2016-2017) * Transformers: Prime (2011-2014) * Iggy Arbuckle (2008-2011) * Captain Flamingo (2007-2011) * Shuriken School (2007-2009) * Max & Ruby (2005-2011) * Gravity Falls (2013-2017) * Winx Club (2004-2015) * Pearlie (2010-2012) * Pippi Longstocking (1998-2004) * Grojband (2014-2017) * Atomic Betty (2004-2010) * Teamo Supremo (2006-2011) * Danger Mouse (1981 series) (1999-2007) * Count Duckula (2002-2008) * PopPixie (2011) * The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2005) * Guardians of The Galaxy (2016-2019) * Marvel's Avengers Assemble (2013-2019) * Star Wars Rebels (2015-2018) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-2019) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-2018) * The Heathcliff & Riff-Raff Show (2016-2019) * Sidekick (2011-2017) * The Zimmer Twins (2006-2017) * Sparkle Friends (2006-2018) * Adventure Time (2010-2019) * Danger Mouse (2016-2019) * Skylanders Academy (2017-2019) * Supernoobs (2016-2019) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (2010-2019) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2011-2019) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-2019) * The Deep (2016-2019) * SciGirls (2018-2019) * The ZhuZhus (2017-2019) * Infinity Train (2019) Anime programs * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestoria (2009-2010) * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) * Pretty Cure (2009-2010) (Ocean dub) * Yes PreCure 5 (2007-2009) * Fresh Pretty Cure! (2009-2010) * HeartCatch PreCure! (2010-2011) * Suite PreCure (2011-2012) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (2013-2014) * Digimon Data Squad (2007-2008) * Digimon Fusion (2013-2015) * HappinessCharge PreCure! (2014-2015) * Go! Princess PreCure (2015-2016) * Glitter Force (2016-2017) (Saban dub) * Maho Girls PreCure! (2017-2018) * DokiDoki! PreCure (2017-2018) (Saban dub) * Fruits Basket (2005) * Spider Riders (2009-2010) * Power Stone (2006-2007) * Sonic X (2004-2005) * Vampire Knight (2018) * Kamisama Kiss (2015-2016) * Ulimate Muscle (2003-2009) * Miss Monochrome (2018-2019) Music * Top of The Pops UK (1998-2006) * Freshly Squeezed (2006-2012) * Groovers (1999-2005) Others * Cybernet (1998-2010) * Splatalot! (2011-2013) * Les Dennis's Home Video Heroes (2011-2012) * The Erin Simpson Show (2009-2013) Category:Television program lists